A Marauder Story
by mishi's.shadow
Summary: This is about the Marauders' seven years at Hogwarts with Lily and other people. I'm terrible at these summmary things, but it really isn't as bad as it probably sounds....
1. Prologue

**A Marauder Story**

Disclaimer: None of this is mine….even though I wish it was.

For one it was expected. For a second, it was a surprise. For a third, it was a concern. And for two others, it was an escape. The Letters, and the changes that came with them.

**James Potter**

An idyllic family. That's what the Potters were. Proud Gryffindors, they knew that one day, their son would receive a letter just like the ones they had gotten. He would go to Hogwarts for 7 years, and learn to make a difference. Everything had been perfectly planned. Neither of them ever expected that it would be a war that would change their son. A war, and a girl.

It began as a speck in the distance, slowly growing larger and larger until it took on the unmistakable shape of an owl.

"Look, honey! James, dear, it's the owl with your Letter!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed.

The owl flew closer, and just in time, Mr. Potter opened the curtains and unlatched the window, throwing it open to admit the messenger.

"Here you go James," his father said, "open it."

James Potter stared at the outside. Nope, it wasn't a mistake, it was addressed to him. From birth, this was what he had been waiting for. The Letter.

"_We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…"_

Despite having grown up in a loving, magical environment, he had his reservations about going to Hogwarts.

"Was there ever anything to do for fun?" he said.

"Who said I didn't have fun? It was only your mother who decided that work was life itself," his father remarked laughingly.

"That's not fair, and you know it. Just because I applied myself instead of slacking off, doesn't mean I was a boring goody two-shoes," Mrs. Potter replied indignantly.

James briefly looked over the supplies he would need, and soon settled with his parents that they would go to Diagon Alley the following day.

**Sirius Black**

For Sirius, the enthusiasm his reception of his Letter gained was typical. After announcing his success, his father continued reading his paper and his mother only said,

"If you don't get into Slytherin, I will highly favor disowning you."

His brother Regulus took advantage of his exasperation with their lack of acknowledgement and attacked him from behind.

"Get off, Regulus….I said, GET OFF!!!"

But to no avail. His brother only let go when he had succeeded in pulling out vast quantities of Sirius' hair. It was, despite all, a regular day in the Black household. His parents ignored him, his brother abused him, and Kreacher mumbled strange threats under his breath. But Sirius was still happier than he had ever been. He was getting out. Leaving. For seven years. And he would only be back when there was absolutely no other place to go. For the first time in his life, an opportunity for freedom had been presented to him. And by God, he was going to take it without a backwards glance.

**Peter Pettigrew**

Peter was in no way a remarkable boy. In fact, there was absolutely nothing worth mentioning about him. He wasn't handsome, smart, or rich. He was awkward, nervous, and shy. Just like his parents. It was a huge shock to all three of them when he received his Letter. He was from a family of muggles, who were shocked to discover that there even was a wizarding world, let alone that their perfectly ordinary son had magical talent. But once they had their heads around it, they began to absorb and even take pride in the fact that for the first time, they had something other people would want. They had a child who had been singled out for whatever reasons. And they were going to embrace this chance, surprising as it was. Now if only they could figure out where you were supposed to buy wands and cauldrons…

**Remus Lupin**

When Remus Lupin received his Letter, his parents worried. His problem, normally hard to deal with, would be even more so far away from the careful guidance of his parents. Their unusually perceptive son realized this, but he wanted the chance that the headmaster had offered to him personally. Dumbledore had delivered the Letter personally, because he wanted to plead his case for Remus' magical education.

"You're afraid of what could happen, which is understandable. But please, think of his future. Already an outcast because of something he can't control, a lack of education is only going to serve to make his life more miserable than it is. He has the desire for knowledge, and he wants to go. So trust. In him, and in me. And your son will go further than he ever imagined."

The Lupins eventually consented, and all was well. But underneath the surface, fear still lurked. What would happen when others found out….

**Severus Snape**

Never to be a Marauder, but his violence always to be pitied. From the beginning, his life had been one of unspeakable terror. Abuse was the only constant. Day and night, his father hurt him and his mother. The terrible arguments. The bruises. And the questions. Why did his father hate him. Why was he worthless. And then came the Letter. It saved him; gave him a chance to make himself something. His father only agreed to get rid of him. But that was all okay. Because he now could live and breathe without all the hopelessness. It would be okay.


	2. On the Train

**Disclaimer: **sadly, I still don't own Harry Potter.

_On the Train_

Remus was incredibly happy. Even the worried looks on his parents' faces couldn't change that. He had become obsessed with Hogwarts since receiving his Letter. He had read all his textbooks and made his parents demonstrate all sorts of spells. And now, he was finally standing on Platform 9 ¾. As nerve-wracking as it had been to run through something that looked like a solid brick wall, nothing could have prevented him from doing it. He was desperate to experience the kind of freedom that other kids had. His "issues" had always meant that his parents were extra protective of him.

"Remus, darling, promise me you'll be careful, and you'll listen to Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey," said his mother, glancing nervously about at the raucous children.

"Mother, I've promised you a thousand times," Remus sighed.

"I know, dear, but having you away from home and with your…"

"He has to grow up on his own," interrupted Remus' father, "you can't keep him by your side just to know he's alright."

"Thanks, Dad," Remus muttered, "I love you guys, but if I don't get on the train, it'll leave."

"Right, then. Goodbye son, and have a good time"

"Goodbye Remus. I love you."

After obediently hugging his mother, Remus gathered his things and hauled himself onto the train. Lugging his things behind him, he eventually spotted an empty compartment near the back of the train and settled in. Moments later a twitchy buck-toothed boy knocked hurriedly on the door, and poked his head in.

"Excuse me, but can I please join you?" he wheezed.

Remus didn't reply but moved over obligingly. The short, squat boy quickly shoved his trunk into the compartment and stowed it away. Sitting down next to Remus, he said,

"My name's Peter. Peter Pettigrew."

"Remus Lupin."

"Are your parents wizards? Mine aren't, so they were kind of surprised when I got my Letter. They're pretty proud though." Gaining no response, Peter slouched a little lower in his seat and fell silent.

A few moments later, a boy with messy black hair and glasses opened the compartment door, looked in and said,

"Is it okay if I join you? Everywhere else is full."

Remus looked up briefly, decided this new kid looked better than the sweaty, nervous one and nodded.

"Thanks," said the guy as he shoved his trunk in the luggage rack, "my name is James Potter, by the way."

Feeling slightly more inclined to like James than Peter, who was staring adoringly at the newcomer, Remus introduced himself. The two began to chat with Peter repeatedly attempting to say something interesting.

For a third time that day, Remus looked up as the door to the compartment slid open.

A handsome boy with a lazy smile looked in and said,

"Mind if I join you? The girls in the compartment next door are fighting over me." He grinned, "it's rather fun until the spells start flying."

Glancing around at the three boys, his eyes rested on James.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"No, but I know you," James replied, "you're Sirius Black, and I don't like you."

Sirius bristled. "And why are you so quick to say that?"

"You're a Black. What else do I, or anyone, need to know?"

Sirius' features contorted into a scowl.

"I'm not like them. They hate me and I hate them. No-" he said, as James opened his mouth to argue, "consider this. If I was one of them, a Slytherin, pure-blood fanatic, why am I not sitting in their compartment right now humiliating whatever muggle-born they happened to take a dislike to."

James had no response to that, and so Sirius sat down next to him. Remus, who had no objection to the fact that Sirius was a Black, struck up a conversation with him and soon James found himself joining in. To his great surprise he realized that he and Sirius had a lot in common. Soon all four boys were talking and laughing together as if they had known each other since childhood.

James glanced out at the train corridor and saw an awkward greasy-haired boy struggling to open their compartment door and wipe his runny nose at the same time. Pointing it out to Sirius the two of them started laughing. Finally, the boy managed to open the door and started to speak, but shut his mouth again when he saw the two boys laughing at him. Immediately his face darkened and he glared at them. Straining to suppress his amusement, James said,

"As you can see, there is clearly no room in this compartment for you."

"There clearly is room," he growled malevolently.

"No I really don't think there is," said Sirius chuckling, "who are you anyway?"

"My name is Severus Snape. Everywhere else on the train actually is full, so as much as I wish I could spend the train ride in more…desirable company, I am, very regrettably, forced to sit with you."

"More 'desirable' company? What's that supposed to mean?" asked James indignantly.

"Mudbloods and blood-traitors seem to be abundantly present in this compartment," Snape replied coldly.

"And I can see you're so much better, Snivellus," James answered scathingly.

Immediately a jet of red light flew from the tip of Severus' wand, and would have hit James, had Sirius not quickly knocked James to the side. Without another word, Severus turned on his heel and stalked off down the corridor of the train.

"Well that was interesting," commented Remus dispassionately.

"He bloody well tried to stun me!" huffed James angrily. Turning to Sirius he said, "and if you hadn't knocked me out of the way, it would have worked."

"Don't mention it. I dearly look forward to kicking his ass at the next available opportunity," grinned Sirius.

James and Sirius returned to their seats, and spent the remainder of the train ride debating the value of various quidditch positions. Eventually they reached Hogwarts and unloaded their things from the train. Following the call for first years, the four of them traveled in one boat across the lake. There they were met by an imposing teacher named Professor McGonagall who explained to them the process of sorting. As one big group, they entered the Great Hall.


End file.
